


Drabble, Drabble

by anartfreak



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anartfreak/pseuds/anartfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short drabbles from when I can't bring myself to write a full story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rude Awakening

“What the hell is that?!” Jason fumbled into the more often used living room, large hands plastered over his ears. Cass appeared behind him, deadly and silent as always, hands over her ears as well but she had a frown. 

“Dick, what are you doing?” Jason asks, Cass cowering behind him. Dick is swaying his hips to the beat of some whaling and auto-tuning, turning a helpless Tim round and round   
with him. Tim gives Jason and Cass a distinct look of 'Help me!' before being forced to sway his hips by the eldest brother. 

“C'mon, Jay~!” Dick sing-songs, and Jason feels the distinct urge to run. Dick is practically stalking up to him, and he feels like prey. Suddenly, the music cuts off. Dick and Jason and Tim look over to see Cass fiddling with some unplugged cords, undoubtedly to the stereo system. Tim and Jason give her a look of appreciation. 

“What're you doing, Cass?” Dick whines, unhappy with the comforting, not-ear-bleeding silence. 

“No.” That is all Cass says as she walks back to her room in her pajamas. 

“Jay, Tim-” 

“No.”

“No.” 

Once he is left alone, Dick pouts. He then smiles as a plan comes to mind. Tim once rigged his and Jason's comms to do the Macarena. Dick figures it wouldn't be too hard to switch it up with Nicki Minaj.


	2. Hate the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble numero dos.

“Bruce~,” Tim whines, leaning into Bruce's side. It's an awkward position, considering Bruce is sitting at the bat-computer, and even though Tim is standing up, he is practically draped across Bruce. Bruce is kind of surprised. It's a maneuver Dick may do occasionally, but never Tim.

“What's wrong, Tim?” Bruce asks, pausing what he's doing to eye his second youngest with concern. 

Tim frowns. “They are babying me beyond belief. Like, seriously, a whole new level,” Tim waves his hand around at the last bit. He's in a plain white undershirt and pajama pants, and his eyes are red rimmed. Tim is actually wearing his glasses for once, and his voice is gravelly from having a cold. 

Bruce sighs heavily, turning back to the computer. “What would you like me to do about it, Tim? Wait, they?” Bruce turns back to Tim. Usually, it is just Dick who will baby Tim- or anyone, for that matter- when he get sick. If the rest of his kids were up in arms babying Tim, Bruce would hate for them to find out that he also had a cold. 

“Apocalypse looks like paradise,” Tim deadpanned. As if they knew they were being spoke of, the rest of his children came down the stairway to the Manor. 

Instantly, Dick is on Tim, who tries to bury himself in Bruce's side, trying to use the notably thick cape as a shield from his siblings. “Timmy, it's way too cold for you to be down here. You could catch pneumonia or something. Right, Jay? C'mon, Timmers, let's go back up to the Manor. We promise not to leave your side again, okay?”Dick is babbling faster than a speedster, and Bruce's head spins trying to keep up with his eldest's dizzying speed of speech. 

“Hey, B, are you sick, too?” Jason cocks his head to the side a little, amusement glimmering in his eyes. He might have as well buried Bruce, and he knows it. Dick is on Bruce like lightning, worriedly talking and trying to get Bruce to call it a night. Bruce shoots a glare over to Jason, and the rebellious young adult simply smiles innocently. Tim has disappeared to God-knows-where, leaving Bruce in the hands of Dick Grayson. Bruce face-plants the bat-computer, hearing Jason's laughter and Dick's fretting and Tim's breathing from the shadows.

Bruce hates colds.


	3. Give it Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibling-teacher conference. Dick has ulterior motives, though.

Tim looks pretty damn near to ripping the teacher's jugular out. With his pinky finger. That's how bad it is. Damian's teacher is staying her ground the best she can, but she has all of Damian's older brothers and sister in her classroom. They are very intimidating when they aren't smiling for the camera. Damian's sister- Cassandra, she remembers being told- is shooting daggers through her eyes from the corner of the room with whom Ms. Tut believes to be the second oldest son, Jason, who is luckily keeping her at bay. Tim is much more threatening at the moment, armed with sharp smiles and a cell phone that seems to know every important person in Gotham's contact. Dick, the oldest, is trying to play peacemaker, but is utterly failing and doesn't seem to know it. 

“I don't care,” Tim points out bluntly, “My little brother doesn't deserve to be ridiculed, because you think he may be cheating. I have yet to see any proof that helps that little theory.” The smile is predatorial and full of teeth. Tim may speak calmly, but the tone of his voice says otherwise. 

“Mr. Drake-Wayne,” Ms. Tut's eyes narrow, “I do not think that Damian is cheating. I personally think he should be in high school or even university. However, he has a few more years until he is legal enough to do so. If you would like to speak with the prinicpal, who, for some reason, thinks Damian isn't that bright, be my guest. Unfortunately, I can't change what my superiors have asked of me. Damian will remained suspended until further notice.” 

Jason cocks one of his eyebrows from the corner. No one but he and Bruce have ever spoken to Tim like that. Jason is suddenly very glad he tagged along, because, if worse comes to worse, he'll be fighting back Tim since Dick is doing a terrible job of play peacemaker. 

“Ms. Tut,” Dick inserts before Tim can say anything, “Is there anything we can do to get this repealed. You understand our reasoning for not wanting this to become public knowledge, and Damian certainly doesn't deserve to be punished for something we both know he didn't do.” Dick gives her a blinding smile, and every one of the siblings roll their eyes. 

Ms. Tut relents, giving them the exact information they want to keep Damian from suspension. She likes the kid, despite his superiority attitude. She's glad he has siblings like these. 

 

As the the oldest sibling are walking out the gates of Gotham Academy, Jason says, “And, surprisingly, Dickiebird is going home dateless.” Cass and Tim snicker, but Dick just smiles and says, “Give it time.”

 

When they walk in the Manor, they are greeted by a fuming Damian, who simply hands Dick a slip of paper before storming to his room, muttering about how Dick's a womanizer.   
Dick flaps the paper around, a wide smile playing across his lips. Jason grabs the slip and reads a printout of an email sent to Damian through the school's email system to give to Dick. 

“Told you to give it time,” Dick smirks, grasping the paper from Jason's grasp, bouncing upstairs.


End file.
